


Letting You Go

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chucker - Freeform, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, churboose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I’m with Wash, then why do I still love Church?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Tucker froze. That hadn’t been Caboose’s voice asking that question. The voice sounded shocked. It sounded uncertain. Most of all, it sounded hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from over on Tumblr: tuckington college AU where wash and tucker go to a party, tucker gets waaaay too drunk and confesses to caboose that he is still in love with church even though he's with wash now and wash hears D: (i also live for heartbreaking stuff)

* * *

Tucker was slouched against Caboose’s side, holding a half-empty bottle of something in his hands listening as the other man rambled on. The taller of the two was talking about his new pet dog, Freckles, and how cute he was. From the sounds of it, Freckles was a stray that Caboose picked up on the way home one night. He seemingly had a way with animals and would often have strays follow him home. Usually, Church was pretty adamant about not keeping strays so it was strange that Caboose had been allowed to keep Freckles.  
  
As he took a swig from the bottle of alcohol — how many was that now? — he glanced over at his current boyfriend, Washington, who was nearby talking with a friend of Tex’s. It was the guy who’d got into an accident and was blind in one eye. For the life of him, Tucker couldn’t remember his name. In fact, there were quite a few people at the party that he didn’t know. He’d come along because it was Tex’s birthday and she had actually bothered to invite him. Tex and Tucker knew each other through Church, from way back in highschool when Tex had been Church’s girlfriend. It hadn’t lasted long before Church got together with Tucker, but they’d remained friends.  
  
“He let you keep Freckles?”  
  
“Yeah!” Caboose said excitedly, “Church really loves Freckles. Sometimes, when he thinks I am not looking, he will play fetch and give him tummy rubs. It’s so cute. Maybe he confuses Freckles for me sometimes? I like tummy rubs too. Church is very good at giving them. He’s good at lots of things!”  
  
Tucker supposed Church had changed quite a bit since they’d been together. It was a couple of years since they broke up now but it still kind of hurt. What did Caboose have that he didn’t? Why was Church okay with hugging Caboose in public? Why could they be romantic together? Church never did any of that with Tucker so why did he still get that stupid giddy feeling when Church smiled or when they studied together?  
  
“Why?” Tucker muttered.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Tucker didn’t know what possessed him to say it. It was probably the ridiculous amount of alcohol he’d had. Or maybe he was being honest with himself.  
  
“If I’m with Wash, then why do I still love Church?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Tucker froze. That hadn’t been Caboose’s voice asking that question. The voice sounded shocked. It sounded uncertain. Most of all, it sounded hurt.  
  
Washington.  
  
“Wash. I— I didn’t—”  
  
If the room hadn’t been full of his friends, Tucker was pretty sure Wash would have punched him in the face. Instead, he straightened his back and squared his shoulders.  
  
“I can—” Tucker set the bottle down beside him.  
  
“Forget it,” he said coldly before heading past the bin full of drinks to go outside. On his way out, he picked up a fresh bottle of beer.  
  
“Wait!” he struggled to stand. Caboose helped him up and steadied him on his feet before he followed Washington out.  
  
Great. Him and his stupid mouth.  
  
Wash had managed to lose Tucker after taking a couple of turns and doubling back to the house. He didn’t want to stray too far from the party but he really didn’t want to see Tucker right now either. Unfortunately, Tucker wasn’t as drunk as Wash thought or he just got lucky because it wasn’t very long before Tucker was standing before him. Wash had been staring at the ground, his mind a tumbling mess of thoughts. He glanced up at Tucker once before his gaze returned to the ground. He half turned away from his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and crossed his arms over his chest. His entire body language screamed “go the hell away”. Tucker wasn’t paying much attention to it.  
  
“Wash…”  
  
“Go away, Tucker.”  
  
“Let me expl—”  
  
“What is there to _explain_ , Tucker? You just told Caboose that you love Church. That’s pretty clear, isn’t it? How could I possibly misinterpret what you meant? The only thing left to explain, _Lavernius_ , is when the hell you were planning on telling me that you still love him.”  
  
“I wasn’t planning on telling anybody.”  
  
“Oh, so you were just going to go on loving him in secret, were you. What about me? What about the fact that I have these goddamn feelings for you, but apparently they don’t mean all that much. What? Where you hoping that one day you’d just magically wake up and think ‘Oh, I love Washington now.’?”  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” Tucker said. He wanted to go and sit by Wash on the steps, but it didn’t seem right to do so. Not when Wash was refusing to look at him, his body tense and his brow furrowed.  
  
There was a silence between the two that dragged. It was almost like Wash was waiting for Tucker to continue, to clarify what the hell else saying Tucker could have possibly meant.  
  
Washington drew a breath and closed his eyes briefly, warring with himself. When he opened his eyes they were downcast and sullen. His voice was quiet, just above a whisper.  
  
“How long?”  
  
Tucker swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. How long exactly? He knew the answer but he didn’t want to say it. Wash deserved better.  
  
“Always.”  
  
Wash shook his head, his lips pressed together in a tight line.  
“I should have known.”  
  
“Look, Wash, I like you too but…it’s hard to let go, you know. We have a lot of history together…”  
  
Wash stood then, his fist clenched tightly. Tucker could see the way he shook. Wash was doing absolutely everything he could in his power to not break down.  
  
“Well, guess what, Tucker? Letting go is really easy.”  
  
“What?” His heart thudded in his chest. This couldn’t be happening.  
  
Wash walked up to Tucker and looked him straight in the eye. His golden eyes were impassive as he spoke.  
  
“I’m letting you go, Tucker.”  
  
Tucker watched in stunned silence as Wash walked back into the house. Once the door had closed, he sat heavily on the stairs, his head in his hands. Although he still loved Church, he didn’t remember his heart hurting this badly when they broke up.  



End file.
